There Is Only Hunger
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Merope's story continues as she gives birth she gives birth to the future Dark Lord and son of Leviathan. After she dies she agrees to marry the God of Flesh, Hunger and Desire. What would her new life bring for her in the Labyrinth?
1. Christmas Night

Christmas Night

In London, the Catholic Orphanage is asleep except for two nuns, an older and a younger. The older nun went by Sister Mary; she had been in the orphanage for 40 years taking proper care of the children. She is sometimes known as Mother Mary, at least to the children. The younger was about 17. She was converted (more like pushed by her over conservative parents) to being a nun only a week ago then was sent to the orphanage this afternoon. She was known as Sister Nikkolatta.

"The first day is terrifying but you'll get use to it over time," said Sister Mary with knowledgeable experience. As they were about to retire for the night a loud knock on the door stopped them. "I wonder who can be at this hour?" asked Sister Mary heading for the door while Sister Nikkolatta gave the answer quietly. "The damned are knocking," was her answer. She said this because her mother would always tell her countless times that orphans were damned souls left on the doorstep by harlots who slept with Satan. Of course only part of it was true but then again this was a time caught between change and the need to keep tradition alive but, for tonight you can say Nikkolatta's mother was right.

Once the door was opened both sisters looked upon the woman frightened at the sight of her. The strange woman wore a red dress which made her skin deathly pale. Her eyes were a jade green that seemed to be glowing. "I need a place to stay," she said, her voice tired. Her hand was on her bloated stomach. She was pregnant and do any minute now. Seeing this woman pregnant the elder Sister took the red woman inside offering her warmth and food. Once Sister Mary sat the strange woman down she whispered to Nikkolatta, "Comfort this one, dear while I prepare some tea. She looks like she's ready to pop." Nikkolatta wanted to protest but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to have her say any way, she never had until the stranger asked her, "What's your pleasure, Sister?"

Nikkolatta didn't understand the question but the way the red woman asked her got her attention. She sat across from her staring at the woman's face. Her mother would say she was damned and it would be the first time she was right. "What do you mean?" The red woman leaned in closer, a smile twitched on her face.

"I can tell on your face you don't like it here. Your whole body screams you want something…..more."

"What are you getting at Miss…..?"

"Gaunt, Merope Gaunt but, you can call me Mimi. My lover always calls me that."

"He's the father?"

"Yes, he is and don't ask me why I'm here. It's a little complicated to explain. As for you, what is your pleasure, Sister?" Nikkolatta thought about that for a moment. True she never wanted to be a nun but her parents made her because they said her mind was sinful and was about to do something sinful. "All I did was kiss a boy I liked under a tree."

"Where you wanting to go further?" The Sister paused for a moment wondering if she did or didn't. She only met the boy once so it wasn't like she was ready to jump his bones but she did want to commit 'original sin' at least someday yet her parents condemned that pleasure from her forever. "I hoped one day I would but, they said I was impure."

"You're not impure, girl. If you were impure I would have smelt raw lust a mile away but you are not at least not yet."

"I don't think that would happen."

"Nonsense, Sister," said Merope as she was extracting an object from out of her dress pocket. She put the object on the table, Nikkolatta was instantly hypnotized by it. It was a box made of gold and ebony with designs graphed into the cube object. "What is it?"

"It's a key to a place of pleasure and pain. A place of blissful indulgence. Would you like to have it?" Nikkolatta looked at it with a hungry need. Of course she wanted it but it looked like it would cost a hefty price. "How much is it?" asked the Sister. She was expecting something as high as 4 maybe 500 pound or even higher. She was in disbelief by the answer, "Whatever you think it's worth." The Sister looked at Merope thinking this was a joke but she can tell on the red lady's face she wasn't kidding around. Going into her pockets she extracted 5 pound and gave it to Merope.

"Now it is yours," said Merope as she exchanged the box for the 5 pound. Nikkolatta stared at the box in fascination but quickly stuffed it in her pocket once Sister Mary came in with tea. She set the tea on the table, pouring a cup for Merope. "Here's a cup for you d-" she didn't get a chance to pour a cup for Nikkolatta as Merope screamed when she went into labor. The birth of Leviathan's son had begun.


	2. Birth of the Son

Birth of the Son

The scream was loud enough to wake the orphanage. The older children went down the stairs to check were the screams were coming from while the younger ones hid under the covers or under the beds themselves. There was something scary about the woman screaming downstairs out of instinct they knew something wasn't right, wasn't human. They had every right to be scared.

The woman in red held onto her bloated belly in pain as the two nuns rushed her to the next room, closing the door so the older children wouldn't look. It still didn't stop them from being curious; they pressed their ears eagerly against the door. In the room the two nuns were making preparations for the new arrival. "Get him out of me! Get him out of me now!" cried Merope, the pain beyond unbearable. Nikolatta was frightened by the sight, paralyzing her. This was the first time she saw a woman giving birth. In that moment she was glad she was still a virgin at least for now. "Nikolatta, don't just stand there, help me," ordered Sister Mary. Nikolatta was about to get more towels when the elder Sister said, "I can see the head dear now push!"

Quickly Nikolatta came back with the towels making her freeze in place once Merope glanced at her direction in rage. "You did this to me!" The young Sister looked at her confused. She knew the mother to be meant but why was she blaming her, she didn't know this woman until 10 minutes ago and most importantly she didn't have the proper 'equipment'. "Once I get this monster out of me I'm going to rip YOU BALLS OFF!" she screamed at Nikolatta. The young Sister was about to defend her innocence when the elder ordered her over.

"Don't worry dear, she doesn't mean you. Poor girl, no man to vent her frustration." Somehow Nikolatta doubted that. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw a shadow figure standing over the red woman. Her hand was out to it, sometimes attacking it and sometimes reaching out lovingly toward it. Is that him was Nikolatta's thought when finally the son was born. The cry was even louder then the mother's screams. "It's a boy," said Sister Mary. The new mother held out her arms, her face covered in tears. "Give him to me," she beckoned, Merope had been waiting for so long to hold her son. Her patience was running thin as the Sisters cleaned up the child.

"Give him to me!" snapped the mother impatiently. Finally once the child was wrapped in a warm towel, she held her child for the first time. The new mother looked down on her child lovingly. "You will be called Tom Marvolo Riddle," she said then whispered to the sleeping child something that none of the nuns couldn't hear. Strangely Nikolatta knew that wasn't the child's real name. She watched the mother stare at the corner while the elder Sister was welcoming her to stay. "You are welcome to rest here for awhile-"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Merope, her head thrown back in pain. Blood was seeping out quickly from between her legs. The floor was almost completely red. "Quickly take the child!" ordered Sister Mary as she tried to stop the bleeding. Nikolatta took the child away from the mother both screaming not to depart then left out the door. The older children parted like a sea for the new arrival, the child crying even louder as Nikolatta went up the stairs to a private room.

"I know, I know, I don't want to be here either," she said trying to calm the baby down. She walked back and forth hoping the child would eventually fall asleep. The young Sister thought the baby would cry for hours when it thankfully only lasted five minutes then put the baby in a nearby crib in the infant room. Nikolatta was about to check on the new mother when Sister Mary came up. The front of her dress was covered in blood.

"How is she?"

"She passed away," she said, her face solemn for a moment. "We have a new member of the family."


End file.
